If you and me
by hyehwacho
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang kisah cinta pertama Baekhyun saat Junior High School dengan hanya memandangnya dengan jauh. This silly girl so scared she just can't say "I Love you." BAEKHYUN SIDE


" _Here I am, standing close to you_ _  
_ _And it's still so far away,_ _  
_ _So many times, I tried to say,_ _  
_ _But my heart was afraid_

 _Look at you is all that I can do,  
Like a silly girl, I stare  
'Coz you might leave me when I reveal,  
What my heart is really feeling_ _"_

-Throwback-

Saat itu, 'Dia' adalah sunbae ku di Junior High School. 'Dia' merupakan teman dari sahabat kecilku. Chanyeol sunbae namanya. Bahkan aku masih mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Hal tersebut adalah salah satu hal yang tak akan aku lupakan sampai kapan pun. Kisah pertama saat aku merasakan getaran aneh ketika bertatap dengan matanya yang indah.

Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat aku baru mendaftar di Junior High School yang sama dengannya yang saat itu ia sudah di tingkat akhir, dan aku dapat bertemu dengannya karena aku salah mengenalinya, aku mengiranya adalah Kris oppa yang merupakan sahabat kecilku. Mereka saat itu memiliki penampilan dan bentuk fisik yang mirip, hingga aku salah mengenalinya. Namun ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya, seketika aku terpaku ketika aku melihatnya. Matanya yang indah membuatku sulit untuk bernafas saat itu, dan ketika ia mengeluarkan suaranya sembari tersenyum _"maaf, sepertinya kamu salah mengenali orang"_ aku tersadar dan merunduk malu. Seketika aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu yang aku rasakan sehingga aku langsung saja pergi berlari menjauhinya.

Pada malam harinya aku pun hanya bisa berkhayal bisa mengenal dekat dengannya, dan membayangkan kejadian pagi tadi ketika pertama kali mata kami bertatapan, bagaimana saat suaranya pertama kali menyentuh pendengaranku dan bagimana ia memberikanku senyuman indahnya. Dan saat itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku tentang rasanya jatuh cinta. Dan ketika malam itu saat sedang pergi makan diluar bersama dengan orangtuaku, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Di tempat makan yang sama. Dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai memandangnya dari jauh. Walalupun aku tahu bahwa ia teman dekat dari Kris oppa. Namun aku bahkan tidaka berani untuk mengatakan kepada Kris oppa bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan teman dekatnya.

Hingga suatu ketika, aku bercerita mengenai perasaan aku ini kepada sahabatku Kyungsoo, Luhan, Tao dan Xiumin. Mereka berniat ingin membantuku, namun cerita ini sudah sampai ketelinga teman-temanku dan juga teman-temannya termasuk Kris oppa. Pada akhirnya Kris oppa mengajakku bicara 4 mata dan aku mengatakan semuanya kepada Kris oppa. Dan akhirnya Kris oppa dan temannya pun akan membantuku untuk berkenalan dengannya.

Satu minggu kemudian, sahabatku Xiumin tiba-tiba memberikanku sebuah nomor. Ketika aku bertanya kepada Xiumin nomor siapa yang ia berikan kepadaku. Dan ternyata ia mendapatkan nomor Chanyeol sunbae. Aku menanyakan darimana ia bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon Chanyeol Sunbae. Ternyata ia berteman dengan sepupunya Chanyeol sunbae, dan sepupunya Chanyeol sunbae telah mengetahui jika aku menyukai Chanyeol sunbae dan mendukungku. Karena selama ini banyak perempuan yang mendekati Chanyeol sunbae. Namun, semua perempuan itu bukan perempuan yang baik menurutnya.

Malam harinya, aku berfikir apakah aku harus mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu. Lalu, aku bertanya dengan Kris oppa, lalu Kris oppa mengatakan aku harus berani untuk menghubunginya duluan. Sehingga aku mengumpulkan keberanianku hanya untuk mengirimkan 1 baris kalimat yang hanya berisi "HAI" dan dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang aku menunggu ia membalas pesanku. Tak lama kemudian handphone ku berbunyi dan masukla sebuah pesan yang berbunyi "Ini siapa?" yang membuat senyum di wajahku merekah. Lalu malam itu kami saling berkirim pesan.

Namun, walaupun sudah beberapa hari tersebut kami sudah saling berhubungan melalui pesan tetapi ia masih belum mengetahui wajahku. Dan ia memintaku memberikan sebuah klu dengan menyebutkan warna tasku dan berjalan di depan kelasnya. Namun, ketika aku melewati kelasnya, aku meminjam tas sahabatku Kyungsoo. Karena aku masih belum siap untuk dia mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, ia ternyata sudah mengetahui wajahku walaupun aku sudah menukar tasku dengan tas Kyungsoo. Dan aku masih malu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Dan berita aku menyukai Chanyeol sunbae menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Aku semakin tidak ingin menampakan wajahku di sekolah, namun ia tetap pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui jika aku menyukainya. Sejak saat itu, aku bahkan tidak berani untuk menampakkan diri di depan kelasnya dan aku bersembunyi di perpustakaan lewat pintu samping.

 _"If I could just say the words,  
All the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear,  
Will you take me in your arms or let me go,  
Our lovely days will they just fade like whispers in the wind?_

 _If I could just say the words,_  
 _All the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear,_  
 _Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes,_  
 _This silly girl so scared she just can't say "I Love you."_

Semakin hari kami semakin dekat, kami semakin intens berhubungan lewat pesan bahkan setiap sore kami saling telefon dan bercanda tentang hal-hal umum. Hal yang paling sering kami bahas adalah music, bahkan kami pernah berduet lagu Nika Costa – First Love melalu telepon. Bahkan aku sudah mengenal adiknya dan berteman baik dengan adik dari Chanyeol sunbae.

Aku sadar jika kami semakin dekat, namun aku masih tidak bisa mengungkapakan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku takut jika aku mengungkapakan perasaanku kepadanya dan apa yang selama ini aku lakukan karenanya, ia akan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya perempuan bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mendapatkannya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya. Namun sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapakan semua rahasiaku tentangnya dan semua harapanku terhadapnya. Dan aku ingin menanyakan perasaannya terhadapku. Apakah ia mau bersamaku atau melepaskanku? Apakah ia tidak pernah melihat perasaanku kepadanya selama ini?

" _Here I am, holding on to fate,  
What we have may never change  
'Coz you might leave me when I reveal,  
My lips will seal the love I'm hiding."_

2 bulan lagi ia akan pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan Senior High School di sana dan ingin menjadi mandiri dengan hidup sendirian di sana. Tapi saat itu aku masih meyakini bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sampai pada akhinya dengan semua keyakinan yang diberikan sahabat-sahabatku dan Kris oppa, aku akan melakukan nya. Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya melalu pesan ketika ia sudah di Seoul. Aku mengetikkan pesan "Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu". Namun setelah aku mengirimkan pesan itu, aku tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun sampai aku lulus Junior High School. Pada akhirnya semua ketakutanku terbukti dengan ia tidak membalas pesanku dan meninggalkanku tanpa sepata kata pun.

\- END -


End file.
